


My beloved sibling

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, adorable babies, i love these siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Le seul amour qui vaille la peine qu'on se batte pour lui c'était l'amour fraternel, ce lien si profond et puissant qui unissait deux êtres sortis du même ventre.





	My beloved sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers de The Originals sont à Julie Plec.

Le seul amour qui vaille la peine qu'on se batte pour lui c'était l'amour fraternel, ce lien si profond et puissant qui unissait deux êtres sortis du même ventre. C'était ce lien que partageaient Tristan et Aurora de Martel. 

Elle adorait son grand frère, elle l'aimait au delà du possible, et ce depuis le jour où elle était venue au monde. Il avait été le premier pour lequel elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle si effrayée de ce nouvel endroit. Dès l'instant où elle avait croisé les iris bleutés du petit garçon de deux ans, elle avait su que le propriétaire de ces yeux serait la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Tristan avait presque deux ans quand on lui avait apprit qu'il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Comme il était le premier enfant de ses parents, et qu'il était un garçon en bonne santé, son père se moquait éperdument du sexe du second. Le jeune héritier des Martel dormait lorsque le bébé vint au monde. C'était le début d'un jour d'été, et avant de mourir leur mère avait prononcé le prénom d'Aurora. 

Aurora, c'était son prénom, parce qu'elle était née au moment où la première lueur avait paru à l'horizon, juste avant le lever du soleil. Aurora c'était aussi la déesse de l'aurore, mais quelle déesse tuait sa mère quand celle-ci lui donnait la vie ? La petite fille se sentait coupable d'avoir privé son père de sa femme, d'avoir empêché Tristan d'avoir sa mère. Elle n'était pas digne de vivre et d'être aimée. Le comte était froid et distant avec elle, la rendant responsable de la perte de la comtesse, les serviteurs la traitaient de la manière dont ils étaient supposés le faire, sa seule source de joie venait de son frère. 

Tristan se souvenait très clairement du jour de la naissance de sa cadette. Il revoyait les domestiques qui était venu à son réveil lui annoncer que le nouveau membre de la famille était là, et que c'était une petite fille qui se prénommait Aurora. Il visualisait parfaitement son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, et le moment où il avait repéré le berceau, il s'en était approché doucement, comme de peur d'éveiller son occupante. Il avait passé sa petite tête au-dessus du lit, et avait posé ses yeux sur le plus petit être humain qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Sa sœur avait quelques cheveux roux sur le crâne, ses petits poings étaient serrés, et comme sentant une présence auprès d'elle, elle avait ouvert ses paupières, révélant de magnifiques iris verts. A ce moment-là Aurora avait prit une place dans son cœur, et il s'était juré de veiller sur elle et de tout faire pour la protéger. 

Aurora allait avoir quatre ans lorsqu'elle avait rencontré celui qui allait devenir son premier et seul ami masculin ainsi que le plus grand ennemi de Tristan; Lucien Castle. Le jeune garçon était né un an avant elle, et son père était un « ami » du comte de Martel. Il était venu rendre visite au maître du domaine, et présenter son fils unique comme le voulait la coutume. Lucien et elle s'étaient immédiatement appréciés sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle qui s'emboîtaient naturellement. Après les convenances ils étaient partis jouer dans la cour, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. 

Tristan avait terminé ses leçons du jour et allait rejoindre sa petite sœur qui devait l'attendre dans la cour. Il descendait les marches du château lorsqu'il l'avait entendu rire, mais ne s'en était guère préoccupé, Aurora devait probablement poursuivre un papillon, comme il lui arrivait de le faire. Seulement, lorsqu'il était parvenu dans la cour, ce n'était pas un papillon qui amusait la jeune fille, mais un cafard géant. Un garçon que Tristan n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais qu'il n'aimait déjà pas. 

Dès qu'elle avait aperçu son grand frère, elle s'était précipitée vers lui, en compagnie de son nouvel ami, qu'elle tenait par la main, dans un geste innocent. Lucien était son ami, et elle voulait le présenter à Tristan, pour qu'ils puissent jouer tous les trois.

Au moment où elle avait remarqué sa présence, elle avait foncé sur lui, attrapant par la main son compagnon de jeu. Ce geste avait provoqué un drôle de sentiment chez l'aîné des Martel, une colère immense et une envie de tordre le cou à cet étranger. Comment cet inconnu osait-il se tenir aussi proche de la fille d'un comte, aussi près de sa sœur !

Elle les avait présenté l'un à l'autre, ne remarquant pas la froideur dans les yeux de son frère, ni l'intimidation dans ceux de son nouvel ami. Pour elle ils étaient deux garçons, ils allaient forcément bien s'entendre, comme les invités que recevaient son père. 

Tristan par un regard avait fait comprendre à cet inconnu qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il n'appréciait guère la proximité qu'il se permettait d'avoir avec sa cadette. Il était Tristan de Martel, héritier de ce domaine, et ici personne ne lui était supérieur, alors ce Lucien avait intérêt à se soumettre s'il tenait à la vie. Mais peut-être qu'il s'en faisait pour rien, peut-être que ce parasite n'intéressait Aurora que parce qu'il était nouveau, un nouveau jouet avec lequel elle s'amuserait quelques temps avant de s'en lasser. 

Les années s'écoulaient et l'amitié entre la jeune lady et Lucien ne faisait que s'accroître, il était son meilleur ami, et son confident. Elle lui racontait certaines choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne d'autres, pas même à son frère, et dieu savait pourtant qu'elle parlait de beaucoup choses à son aîné. Lucien ne la jugeait pas, il n'avait même pas eu peur lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait des démons en elle, et qu'elle en était peut-être un elle-même. Il avait simplement posé délicatement ses mains sur celles de son amie et il lui avait assuré qu'elle n'en était pas un.

Les années l'avaient fait mentir, ce cafard de Lucien était toujours là, toujours en compagnie d'Aurora qu'il ne quittait jamais. Celle-ci venait d'avoir treize ans, elle était donc devenue une femme, et son frère avait bien remarqué les regards que lui lançait son meilleur ami. Ce chien en était amoureux, il la convoitait, mais jamais il ne l'aurait, pas tant que Tristan était en vie. Elle méritait mieux, et aucun homme n'étaient digne de l'épouser, elle était sa petite sœur, elle était à lui.

Aurora avait grandi, et comme de nombreuses jeunes filles de son âge rêvait d'amour, c'était sa seule échappatoire contre son destin qu'elle devinait déjà tout tracé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle venait d'avoir 16 étés, elle n'était toujours pas mariée. Son père voulait il lui faire payer la mort de sa femme en la mariant le plus tard possible, ou bien voulait il la protéger d'un homme qui ne ferait que la faire souffrir...En plus, elle n'avait plus personne à qui en parler, puisque son meilleur ami était devenu un serviteur au service des de Martel. Lucien lui manquait, mais la fille d'un comte ne pouvait être ami avec un domestique.

Ce moins que rien était enfin à la place qui était la sienne, un serviteur, il n'avait toujours été que cela aux yeux de Tristan. C'était un homme de moins qui lui volerait Aurora, à présent que le fils Castle n'était plus de la noblesse il ne pourrait plus prétendre gagner le cœur de la jeune femme. Le blond aux yeux bleus jubilait, de voir l'ancien ami de sa petite sœur effectuer toutes ces tâches ingrates. A 18 ans Tristan n'était pas non plus pressé de se marier, surtout lorsqu' aucune fille n'égalait la beauté d'Aurora. Il avait tellement d'influence sur leur père, qu'il était parvenu à le convaincre d'attendre encore un peu avant de trouver un époux pour la petite rousse. 

Un soir, un homme avait attiré son attention, il était grand, il avait des cheveux blonds, et des yeux bleus. Leur regard s'étaient croisés quelques secondes avant que son frère ne l'entraîne plus loin, afin qu'ils aillent saluer leur père. Cet inconnu l'intriguait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, qui était-il, d'où venait-il ? Elle avait passé la soirée à l'observer dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, tout en évitant d'être remarqué par qui que ce soit. 

Tristan trouvait sa petite sœur étrange depuis quelques temps, elle semblait ailleurs, l'esprit occupé à rêver à il ne savait trop quoi. Il l'avait surpris en train de sourire pour rien, comme ça toute seule. Était-elle en train de devenir folle, les démons dans sa tête, prenaient-ils le pouvoir sur elle ? Même si cela lui faisait plaisir de la savoir heureuse, il était jaloux de savoir que quelque chose d'autre ou même quelqu'un d'autre à part lui la rendait heureuse. Cette pensée lui était insupportable !

Son frère la surveillait plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il avait dû s'apercevoir de son bonheur. Tristan était un fin observateur, il savait quoi dire et comment agir en toutes circonstances. Il était capable de remarquer le moindre détail à propos d'une personne et de s'en servir à son avantage par la suite. Il n'allait pas relâcher sa surveillance de si tôt, elle allait devoir être plus vigilante si elle voulait conserver son secret. Depuis quelques temps elle fréquentait Niklaus, en cachette, pas âme qui vive n'était au courant, elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, en tout cas pas un autre homme que le futur époux que finirait bien par lui trouver son père. Un soir que son amoureux l'avait rejoint dans la salle de prière, ils avaient été surpris par Lucien. Elle avait lu dans son regard de la trahison, de la colère, de la jalousie, et était-ce de l'amour ? Il était amoureux d'elle, il avait dû espérer que cela était réciproque, et il était venu se déclarer. Quelle cruelle déception cela avait dû être pour lui, et Aurora s'était retenue de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser. Elle l'avait blessé, lui qui avait si souvent été là pour elle. Dans une autre vie où elle n'était pas un monstre, elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui, mais dans celle-ci, son cœur s'était épris d'un autre, d'un homme comme elle. Malheureusement, Lucien avait été repéré, et les gardes accompagnés de Tristan n'allaient pas tarder. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à son amoureux, ni à son meilleur ami. 

Un homme, un homme avait été aperçu se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Aurora. Les femmes de chambre de sa petite sœur étaient venues le prévenir affolées. Tristan de Martel avait immédiatement appelés ses gardes et étaient partis en direction de la salle de prières. Cet individu allait regretter son audace, personne ne s'approchait de la fille du comte, et surtout pas un homme indigne d'elle. Aurora ne devait pas souffrir à cause du désir de passage d'un homme. Il en était un, il savait à quoi pensait les gens de son sexe lorsque leurs yeux se posaient sur sa cadette. Qui qu'était cet individu il allait souffrir et se rappeler longtemps de Tristan de Martel. Il ne fut qu'a moitié surpris lorsqu'il découvrit ce moins que rien de Lucien. Le cloporte avait toujours des sentiments pour elle et avait apparemment décidé de prendre les choses en main. Dès qu'elle avait remarqué la présence de son frère, Aurora avait retiré ses mains du domestique et avait eu l'air affolée. Elle s'était relevée et avait essayé de convaincre l'autre membre de la fratrie qu'il se trompait et que cela n'était pas du tout ce qu'il croyait. Comment pouvait-elle le défendre, comment osait-elle prendre le parti de ce type ? Il avait refusé d'entendre ses arguments, il avait fait le sourd devant ses plaintes et l'aveugle devant ses larmes. Ce chien de Castle ne méritait pas qu'elle le protège, et Tristan allait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer. 

Tristan avait débarqué au pire moment, celui où elle tenait la main de Lucien. Tristan haïssait l'autre garçon, elle avait finit par le comprendre et l'accepter il y avait des années. Son frère était trop jaloux, trop possessif, il n'accepterait jamais personne dans sa vie. Aurora aimait Niklaus, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur à cause d'elle, mais Lucien ne devait pas payer pour un acte qu'il n'avait pas commis. Elle avait tout tenté, les larmes, les supplications, la colère, mais rien n'avait fonctionné, son frère était resté de marbre. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de regarder son meilleur ami se faire emmener par les gardes du château. Elle se blâma pour cela, Lucien allait être blessé par sa faute, encore un de ses pêchés, un de plus. N'était-elle née que pour provoquer la douleur autour d'elle ? Elle aurait dû même dire la mort puisqu'il avait été tué en voulant se venger de Tristan. 

Après cela il y avait eu leur transformation respective en vampires. Aurora pour être l'égal de celui dont elle était amoureuse ; Niklaus Mikaelson, et lui avait été transformé par Elijah sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Au fond cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, il était encore devenu plus puissant, immortel, et il pouvait être avec sa petite sœur. Niklaus, il détestait ce prénom depuis qu'il avait appris que c'était lui la nouvelle source de joie de sa cadette. Il haïssait la famille Mikaelson au complet, eux qui les avaient hypnotisé Lucien, Aurora et lui afin qu'ils croient être eux et qu'ils servent de diversion pour fuir Mikael Mikaelson, le père des originels. Pendant près d'un siècle le fils Castle et lui avaient cru être frères, quelle plaisanterie, eux du même sang, plutôt mourir. Ce qui énervait le plus le de Martel c'était de savoir que ce moins que rien, ce minable avait pu passer du temps avec Aurora, bien sûr ils pensaient être Nik et Rebekah, ils pensaient être frère et sœur, ils avaient partagés des moments tous les deux, et cela n'aurait jamais dû exister. Tristan était le seul digne de partager ce lien avec elle, son seul, unique et véritable frère. Au moment où le sort avait prit fin le retour à la réalité avait été brutal. Ils avaient tout perdu à cet instant, leur fausse identité, la vraie, leur vie. Les deux de Martel étaient orphelins, sans terre, et très loin de chez eux sans possibilité d'y retourner. Ils s'étaient juré que les Mikaelson paieraient très cher tout ce qui leur avaient fait.

Sa vie lui avait été volée, était-ce un bien ou un mal, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, elle ne parvenait plus à dissocier Rebekah d' Aurora. La première était blonde au yeux bleus, la seconde rousse au yeux verts. Rebekah était tout ce que la fille de Martel aurait voulu être, elle était belle, elle était intelligente, avait une mère qui l'avait vu grandir, et avait une fratrie nombreuse et unie la plupart du temps. Aurora lorsqu'elle était redevenue elle-même avait réalisé qu'un de ses frère n'en était pas un. Tristan, son frère de sang, avait juré de se venger de cette famille de monstres, et elle s'était joint à lui. Pourtant, une part d'elle était encore amoureuse de Niklaus, et rêvait de le retrouver, mais elle n'irait jamais contre son frère, plutôt mourir que de le trahir. Ensuite, après ce pacte de vengeance, elle était partie de son côté, officiellement c'était dans le but de chercher une arme pour détruire la famille d'originel, officieusement c'était pour réfléchir, et se changer les idées. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que Lucien avait décidé de l'accompagner, sans que le dernier membre de la trinité ne le sache. Toutes ces années loin de tout, avec son meilleur ami lui avaient fait du bien, elle avait presque eu l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où les vampires ne faisaient pas parti du paysage. Tous les deux avaient visité l’Europe de long en large et en travers, avant de se séparer, ou plus exactement avant que son aîné ne la retrouve et décide de l'enfermer dans un monastère pour la faire soigner de ses démons. 

Tristan l'avait laissée partir, sa cadette avait besoin de prendre du recul, et surmonter la douleur de son cœur brisé. Pauvre petite Aurora, si naïve, si fragile, elle était tombée dans le piège de l'amour et lui, aveugle, n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait cru que la menace venait de Lucien, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un autre prétendant beaucoup plus dangereux rodait dans l'ombre. Une créature qui détruirait la vie de son adorée. Pendant qu'elle guérissait en compagnie de Lucien, Tristan ne s'y était pas opposé, pour le moment l'autre vampire n'avait aucune chance de la conquérir ,lui, il avait consacré son temps au Strix, la plus puissante organisation de vampires au monde, dont le nom seul suffisait à faire trembler. Elle avait été fondée par Elijah, le créateur de Tristan qui l'avait récupéré quand le premier l'avait abandonnée. De nombreux meurtres, de nombreuses guerres et autres atrocités avaient été commis par le Strix afin de démontrer leur domination. Avec elle, le de Martel espérait pouvoir détruire les Mikaelson, et un en particulier, celui qui avait eu l'affront de briser le cœur de sa sœur chérie. Ils allaient tous payer, et elle irait mieux, et elle serait heureuse à nouveau. Le fait qu'elle soit loin de lui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne gardait pas un œil sur elle. Des espions lui faisaient des rapports réguliers, lui indiquant où elle se trouvait, et ce qu'elle faisait. Il surveillait aussi Lucien qui ne s'était toujours pas éloignée d'elle, mais qui pour le moment ne semblait pas avoir avoué ses sentiments à la fille de Martel, il ne représentait pas vraiment une menace mais Tristan se méfiait tout de même, les loups déguisés en agneau il avait déjà donné. Pendant les siècles de semi-liberté d'Aurora, il avait exploré sa sexualité, il avait enfin accepté qu'il était attiré par les deux sexes, mais peu importe s'il était bisexuel ou pas, car personne ne prendrait la place de sa sœur, elle restait, et resterait l'être le plus important de sa vie. C'est d'ailleurs pour la protéger qu'il l'avait fait enlever et enfermer dans un monastère. Il fallait la soigner de ses crises, de ses démons, qui en réalité étaient des troubles bipolaires. 

Elle avait finit par le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, là où étaient également les Mikaelson. Cela avait fait remonter tant de souvenirs en elle, de merveilleux et douloureux souvenirs, d'un temps révolu. Elle avait fait enlever Rebekah, sa créatrice, pour se protéger, mais à partir de ce moment tout était allé de travers. Niklaus qu'elle pensait encore amoureux d'elle après 1000 ans loin de l'autre, l'avait remplacée par une humaine du nom de Camille O'Connell, qui avait tout d'abord été sa thérapeute avant de devenir sa « compagne ». Une humaine, une simple mortelle, dont la vie si fragile ne tenait qu'à un fil. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, après toutes ses promesses d'amour éternel ? En réalité c'était plutôt à l'instant où elle s'en était prise à la psychologue que tout avait basculé. Son frère avait payé les conséquences de son impulsivité et avait été enfermé dans une caisse qui coulait sans fin dans un océan. Sans Tristan Aurora était perdue, elle n'était qu'une petite fille capricieuse seule dans un univers trop grand pour elle. Quelle bêtise avait-elle encore commise, elle avait condamné la seule personne qui ne l'ai jamais aimé à souffrir sans répit. Elle ferait tout pour le délivrer, et pour cela elle n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres options que celle de tuer Elijah, mais en le faisant elle tuerait son frère adoré...Elle devait le faire, par amour pour Tristan, c'était la moindre des choses à faire, il aurait fait la même chose pour elle. 

Hayley s'était trompée, ce n'était pas son visage qu'il voyait, c'était celui de sa chère et tendre Aurora. Il revoyait les moments heureux de leur enfance, bien avant que le chaos ne vienne tout ravager. Lorsqu'il n'y avait que Tristan et Aurora, bien avant que Lucien n'apparaisse dans le tableau et ne lui vole l'attention de sa petite sœur. Longtemps avant qu'une flèche ne soit décochée dans le cœur de la fille de Martel, une flèche qui l'éloignerait de lui, qui la rendrait malheureuse comme la pierre. Elle le sauverait, il le savait, elle était futée, elle était forte, et elle était têtue. Il avait confiance en elle plus qu'en lui, et il lui confiait sa vie sans hésiter. Elle était une de Martel, elle trouverait toujours un moyen de s'en sortir.

Elle avait échoué, son frère ne serait pas soulagée parce qu'elle s'était faite avoir par des vampires beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle. Son aîné qui avait toujours veillé sur elle depuis le jour de sa naissance, qui l'avait rassurée quand elle avait fait un cauchemar, qui l'avait protégée, ne connaîtrait pas le repos de la mort. Elle n'était pas digne d'être du même sang que lui, elle ne méritait pas un frère comme lui. Plongée dans son sommeil éternel, quelle ironie lorsque vous vous appeliez Aurora, elle le suppliait de lui pardonner, et qu'un jour où l'autre ils seraient réunis. 

Après plus de mille ans d'existence les de Martel savaient que le seul amour qui ne s'abîmerait jamais, celui sur lequel le temps n'aurait jamais d'emprise était celui qui les unissait l'un à l'autre.


End file.
